On The Right Track
by IlVeroAmore
Summary: What happened between Phryne and Jack after her birthday party at the end of Season 1? A one-shot.


**_A lost scene that I wrote after watching the end of the Season 1 Finale. _**

**_It's been suggested to me by the wonderful WCM that the timing may not be quite right for this scene to pass between Jack and Phryne. So dear reader, I am leaving it up to you to decide when this lost scene may have taken place between our beloved couple. I have written it as happening at the end of Phryne's birthday party at the end of Season 1 but I think it could be easily transported along their time line if needs be._**

**_The characters are not mine but I thank Kerry Greenwood for breathing life into them and even more so Deb Cox and Fiona Eagger for bringing the delightful relationship between Jack and Phryne into existence. To not see the natural evolution of the relationship in a third season is just too sad to consider._**

* * *

_**On the right track**_

Phryne watched as Jack gathered his coat and hat from the stand.

"Leaving so soon, Jack?" she asked quietly.

Jack stopped. He'd hoped to escape unnoticed but it wasn't to be. Turning slowly, he watched as Phryne came to stand in front of him.

"I'm heading to my sister's tomorrow for Christmas. There are still a few things I need to finish up at work before I go"

"You know what they say Jack, all work and no play…" Phryne trailed her fingers over his shirt buttons and deliberately left the sentence unfinished.

Jack shrugged but said nothing.

Phryne's fingers stopped dancing over his buttons. She looked at him for a long time. "Thank you, Jack" she whispered. All teasing gone.

Jack nodded. "All in the line of duty" he replied with a half smile.

"Was it?" asked Phryne.

Jack held her gaze. He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing.

Phryne decided she was skating too close to some uncomfortable home truths, so she tried a different approach.

Playfully she said "Anyway, you can't leave without giving me a birthday kiss". Too late she realised she'd strayed onto dangerous ground.

Jack shook his head sadly. "I think not, Phryne"

"Why not?," she whispered.

"Because you and I both know that I would want more than you're willing to give at this moment in time" said Jack.

"We could have fun, Jack" she breathed.

Without thinking, Jack gently cupped her face with his hand. "It wouldn't be enough," he whispered, "not for me".

Phryne nodded sadly. She knew he was right. Knew that was part of what attracted her to this man.

With a wry smile, Jack kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Phryne. Happy Birthday" he whispered, before pulling back to look at her. Phryne closed her eyes, unprepared for the wave of loss that came over her. She looked up at him and nodded.

Jack turned and without a backwards glance walked out into the night.

* * *

Phryne didn't how long she stood there before she became aware of Mr Butler behind her. As she looked at him, she knew that he had witnessed the scene between her and Jack. She didn't care then that he saw the unshed tears in her eyes.

"You know Miss, sometimes in life there comes a time when decisions you have made before, aren't necessarily the right ones to continue making" he said quietly.

"Do you think so Mr Butler? Do you really think so?" asked Phryne as she continued to look at the door.

When he didn't reply, Phryne looked around at him. He could see he had her attention now. "Trust your heart" he gently advised.

Phryne wasn't convinced. Sadly she turned away, "Perhaps one day, Mr Butler. Perhaps."

He watched her walk away. No she wasn't ready to come around yet, but he knew she'd come a long way since he'd first come into her employ. Yes, he thought, she was definitely on the right track.

* * *

_So there you go. My first published fanfic. I have more but not sure if I'm brave enough to share them yet :)_

_If you love this couple as much as I do, please contact ABC direct to harass them into making a decision about series 3. Much as I love reading the wonderful fanfics on this site, it's not quite the same as the thrill of seeing the first true kiss they share played out on screen._


End file.
